The present invention relates to an electric hotplate with a hotplate body and a lower cover with an insulating member for the passage of heating resistor leads, whose outer connection portions have their ends constructed for the connection of implement or appliance lines and are fixed in a transportation and fitting position.
In the case of electric hotplates there is a need for compact stacking for storage and transportation, but at the same time the hotplate must be easily fixable, in a substantially automated manner, to a hob and also securely connectable to the appliance lines. The electric hotplate is inserted in a fitting or assembly opening of the hob, it is braced with respect to the edge of said assembly opening against bearing loads and connected to the appliance lines on the underside of the hob. The assembly opening is usually only slightly wider than the greatest width of the hotplate body part engaging therein and which is provided in the vicinity of an outer, annular cast iron flange edge of the hotplate body. It is important for the stacking of the hotplate especially for automatic stacking, that the underside of the latter is suitable for stacking purposes and this generally leads to the connecting portions for connecting the appliance lines being relatively inaccessible.